Judgmental Eyes of a Prisoner
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Ganondorf captured Link, and handed him over to his own Shadow. Shadow's lighter side infuriates him, but how will he take out his rage on such an "unbreakable" other half?
1. Chapter 1

"We've done wonderfully." Ganondorf said, holding up a golden goblet filled with fine wine. "I must thank you my loyal minions, for Hyrule is ours."

Shadow held up a glass. They were toasting to the capture of his other half, the hero of time, Link. The dark figure smiled to himself, holding his drink to his lips a moment as he basked in the reality of it all. This was wonderful.

More than wonderful, for what had Ganondorf done to the hero? Why, he was given to Shadow of coarse. Ganondorf only found it appropriate to give Link to him, after all, who better to watch someone than their shadow. That and he was Ganondorf's most loyal and intelligent minion. No, the hero couldn't trick him. He couldn't be swayed by pity either, he'd been through far worse than his Light side could ever know.

Of coarse, he could change that. Ganondorf had given him permission to do whatever he wanted with the hero, even if it was on a whim. No restrictions, it was any shadow's dream.

After a little more celebrating Shadow entered his bed chamber. That was where they'd left the hero. He lay unconscious on Shadow's bed, a collar around his neck with a chain. His arms and legs hadn't been bound as the collar was magic and would shock an unorthodox host.

Shadow doubted Link knew he'd been captured. He was knocked out in Hyrule field and dragged here, but who knows where his mind wondered during sleep. Shadow pulled a wooden chair from in front of a desk and spun it around. He sat backwards on it, resting his arms and head on the back of it, watching the blonde boy.

His chest moved slowly, rising and falling with each breath. He was relaxed, but that wasn't surprising. Being the owner of the Triforce of courage, Link must be brave. Link's chest shook as the hero suddenly gasped for air. The sensation was him waking up, no doubt immediately remembering his last conscious moment and readying for a fight.

Azure blue eyes instantly caught sight of shadow and glared. "Who the hell are you?" He simply received a smile from his darker self. "Where am I?" He sat up, vertigo kicking into his awkwardly functioning body. Clearly his mind had woken up before the rest of him did, and he fell back onto the bed. No hesitance was shown though. Even with the understanding that he wasn't yet fully mobile in the face of an enemy, he still remained calm and fierce.

Glaring, Judging him. The one thing shadow hated most in the world. More than light, more than failure, he hated judgmental eyes.

"Do not glare or I'll gouge them out." Shadow stated simply, choosing not to show his anger, no matter how much it welled inside.

"Attempt it and I'll take you out qui- Ah!" The hero interrupted himself with a surprised gasp as he felt electricity shoot through his body.

Shadow knew it hadn't hurt him, merely confused. The collar most likely wouldn't produce damaging shocks unless Link tried something as reckless as an actual attack.

It was a shock collar. Link cursed under his breath. A shock collar. "You work for Ganondorf, don't you?"

Shadow starred blankly a moment before laughing, "Do I work for- Boy, do you know where you are?"

"I see I'm in a bedroom, that could be anywhere."

"Your in the castle of the lord himself. Ganondorf, this is his home."

"What!" This time when Link shot up he was fully in control of his body and able to stay.

"I don't think I like that." Shadow admitted. He stood up and casually walked over to his bed. Link watched him cautiously, knowing better than to attempt striking the shadow yet. He let out a disapproving grunt as Shadow grasped the chain of his collar. Shadow yanked the chain backwards and tied it around his bedpost. A hiccup like gasp came from Link, who was strangled by the gesture. This new arrangement gave him two options; lay down again, or lean against the bed post.

He chose the latter as it seemed less submissive. It also gave him a clearer view of the room, in case there was a way he'd notice to escape.

Shadow had paused, momentarily frozen when he'd herd Link's strangled voice. It was melodious in the most malicious of ways. He wouldn't mind hearing that noise again, causing those judgmental eyes pain. He put his hands on the bed and leaned in, his face to Link's ear.

"Will you obey me, or will I punish you?" "Your punishment will be nothing to me." His voice came out solid as stone. Even though they were only inches apart, he wasn't afraid to look into Shadow's crimson eyes as he spoke, "There is no punishment greater than my own personal failure, I am the one to torture me. I am the one to cause my pain." He went on and Shadow couldn't believe it.

Wasn't the greatest pain judgment? The hero was wrong. Shadow wanted to shut him up. So he did. In a mixture of panic, confusion, and anger his mind managed to process only one way.

He forced his lips against Links, causing him to gasp. Shadow gasped too, though it was a mental projection. He was going to pull away, find a way to redeem himself, but he saw something.

The thing he wanted out of the hero. Fear.

Near or far Shadow had seen much of the hero but never before had this look come across his features. Uncertainty, confusion, dread, and yes, fear. Large Azure orbs only inches away, like the rest of his body they were frozen, locked on Shadow. There was no plan in the back of the blonde's mind, he wasn't attempting an escape plan. Shadow's kiss had chilled him to the very core and made him unable to process a thing.

Shadow finally pulled away when the need for air overwhelmed him. Link stayed motionless, as though a single twitch would be his death. Shadow looked him up and down. At first it was for the pleasure of seeing him so scared, but the dark minion's mind began to wonder.

What he could do to Link's bare skin. Images of himself digging his nails into the hero's bare chest floated into his mind. Images of him straddling a hopeless hero who struggled beneath him. Shadow shook his head violently a few times as though that would shake such images away.

It didn't.

Frustrated he climbed onto the bed. "Damn you." He said, quietly at first, but then he yelled "Damn you!"

Link was moving again, glaring and ready to act. Shadow was quick however, setting himself in front of Link, who's legs were bent knees to chest. He grabbed the hero's hands with one of his own and thrust them above his head. Then he leaned in and forced another kiss.

Link squirmed and stuck a foot up to press against Shadow's chest. Shadow took the foot with his free hand and pushed it aside. For good measure he pushed the other leg aside as well so he was now positioned between Link's legs. His hand then grasped the hero's belt, holding onto it as he leaned deeper into the kiss.

"Open your mouth." he ordered, lips buzzing against Links.

The hero kept silent defiance, choosing not to voice a response and give Shadow a chance at getting what he wanted.

"Are you defying me?" Shadow asked. At the words the collar went off again, sending off a shock enough to make Link gasp again.

Shadow shoved his tongue into the hero's mouth, pleased with the moan he received. His hand undid Link's belt then slid under his tunic. It glided gently up his chest, going all the way up to the blonde's neck. Coming back down though Shadow brought a fantasy to life, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his captive.

Link moaned in pain and struggled beneath him violently, enough to earn him yet another shock.

"Oh don't, your neck will be all black and gross." Shadow teased, "Just enjoy it." He'd broken the kiss again after having enjoyed his time in the wet cavern of the hero's mouth. At the moment he was much more interested in watching Link's chest heaving with uneven and shaken breaths. Shadow's hand continued slicing skin until it reached Link's pant line. The mischievous man then leaned back towards Links face only this time his mouth hovered by the hero's ear. He nipped at the left one, grasping the silver loop fashioned into it. With a yank of his teeth the ring came out and the hero let out a small yell.

"Still holding back? You can scream as loud as you want, no one will be disturbed." He licked the ear, tasting droplets of blood. It was a bitter sweet taste he decided he liked. Pulling away, he slid down Link's body slightly, pulling up the hero's tunic completely and fully exposing his work. Blood ran down his chest, the skin around his ripped flesh red with irritation. Shadow licked the center, and most prominent scar slowly upward. Link's breath quickened.

Shadow was becoming fully engulfed in Link's blood, the only thing that managed to pull him out of the trance was a sudden discomfort in his pants. They felt tight. He glanced down, noticing he'd become fully aroused by his own seductive actions towards Link.

"Well, it seems like you're in worse hands than you thought." He chuckled, "I simply can't control myself."

Link looked down where his shadow had been and gasped. "No." He mumbled.

"I'm afraid so." Shadow shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I'll need to get rid of these. He gripped Link's pants harshly and pulled them down. He slipped himself over them, tossing them aside once completely off. He pulled down his own pants, though he didn't bother taking them off, nor did he bother fidgeting with his tunic.

Under his clothes was a full erection. It sent a shockingly cold chill through Shadow's body as it met fresh air. He smiled in the bitter sweet pleasure of the moment.

"Now I wouldn't quite feel right without giving you something." With his words he gripped Link's member tightly. Squeezing it and pulling on the length.

Link cried out in pain. "N-no, stop!" It sounded like a plea, which only made Shadow hungry for more. He continued to harass Link, though he toned his violence down just enough that the hero's body felt pleasure.

As much as Link begged his own body, and attempted mental force, he felt himself growing in Shadow's hand. Once he was fully erect, Shadow forced it down, the hardness of it resisting and causing Link more pain.

Link knew his face was flushed from the heat radiating off of his body. He closed his eyes in pain, humiliation, and concentration. He needed a way out of this. The next sensation was that of two fingertips being put to his lips. One eye cracked open.

"Suck." Shadow ordered simply. Link did nothing. "Suck." The demand in Shadow's voice became more prominent, more threatening. Still Link did nothing. Shadow growled under his breath, "You will do as I say, one way or another." Suddenly he shoved his fingers into Link's mouth, having used them to force it open.

"Nn." Link moaned in argument. He wasn't sure what he should do. Shadow was a creep. Being violated like this was unforgivable. In the heat of the moment he bit down on Shadow's fingers, drawing blood he didn't realize the shadow could produce.

Shadow cursed, "You little shit!" He put the bit marks to his own mouth to lick away the blood. His other hand grabbed Link's head and slammed it against the wall behind him. "I was going to be nice, but you've made me change my mind."

Link's hands were free now, but he was too weak and dazed to do anything about it. He felt Shadow's manhood pressing against his opening, only giving him a small warning before he thrust into him.

Link screamed. Shadow growled in pleasure. The hero was warm and tight, he was glad he decided against preparation. And that melodious scream… Shadow licked his lips. He would get more out of the hero.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to Link's neck. Biting down hard he sucked the blood he drew from the hero. His tongue twirled across the marks, teasing Link's nerves.

The blonde couldn't move. He wanted so desperately to pull away from the Shadow, but collar aside, he felt paralyzed.

Pain was slowly turning to pleasure, and Link hated himself for letting out a moan of such emotion.

Shadow smiled against the hero's neck, knowing that Link was regretting the sound. "You like this?" He purred.

"N-no." Link moaned. He couldn't protest anymore though. He was seeing flashes of light, and he knew he must be getting close. As the hero came, he tightened around Shadow, making him release as well.

Shadow rode out the orgasm, filling Link with his seed. Panting, Shadow pulled away, watching some of his DNA leek from the hero.

He smiled watching it, but frowned again looking back at Link's face. Those eyes. They glared at him still. Even in the middle of pain and haziness, Link still had those eyes. Slowly they closed, the hero becoming victim to sleep.

Damn those judgmental eyes, they started all of this. Why did people have to look down on him? There had to be a way to make those eyes stop starring. Shadow wanted them to stop starring in such a way that made him feel worthless. Link knew nothing of him, but those eyes of his acted so confident.

He'd show the hero. Shadow unlocked the collar from his sleeping victim, then scooped him into his arms. He took Link down corridors, stairs, and eventually out of the castle. He lay the unconscious hero on the ground, hidden away from any monstrous eyes.

"I'll show you." He said, "I bet those eyes of yours couldn't see this coming." With that, he walked away, leaving Link to his own devices.

A few hours later the hero woke up, free from the castle and the grasp of his evil half. "Shadow…" Had he? No, that would be impossible.

()END()

There may be 1 other chapter to this later, but until I decide for sure, this will remain in "complete" status.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, the door's locked." Link huffed. He looked around the misty room. The whole water temple had been quite a pain, but he found this room exotic. There was a tree and, though it was dead, Link wondered how it had come to be in the first place. Did the Zora tribe go out of its way to place it here? "Maybe I missed something in another room." Link looked down at his map, rethinking each room. Not sure what he was missing he sighed and rolled the paper up. Looking back up Link froze. Leaning against the tree was a figure that had defiantly not been there before. An unbearably familiar figure that managed to place fear in the hero's heart, though he didn't dare show it.

"Well hello my lovely hero." The sadistic voice that rose from the shadow's mouth sent uncomfortable chills down Link's spine. Memories of an event that never should have happened came back. Feelings of helplessness and fear, ones that before only haunted his subconscious, bubbled to his surface. Shadow seemed to take notice of this, as a smile grew into his features. It showed teeth which might as well have been fangs with the beastly behavior of the demon.

"Are you hear to stop me?" Link asked. It was a stupid question, but out of all the options he had it was the only acceptable one.

"Silly boy, don't you know it's rude to ask questions you already know the answers to? The question should be what am I going to do with you once your subdued. You see, stop is such a plain word and leaves plenty of open ends and loop holes. Ganondorf isn't concerned so much for the death of you-"

"Could have fooled me."

Shadow frowned. The interruption hardly left him amused, "as for your inability to interrupt him. We can lop off your limbs and leave you alive, it's all the same to him."

With every passing second, Link felt himself getting less and less confident. His mind was running circles thinking of all the things Shadow could do to him. Of all the times to be overly creative, it had picked the worst time.

He was so lost in his own mind Link didn't even notice Shadow sneak up behind him until Navi yelled.

"Link watch out!" The hero jumped aside, Shadow laughing at his shocked face. "What's wrong with you Link?" Navi asked, deeply concerned. She was already picking up bad vibes. This was not going to end well, "You've got to keep your guard up!"

"Right." Link said, pulling the master sword. Shadow was nothing, he had to remember that. Last time he was lost, dizzy, had no weapons, and had been bound. He had the upper hand now, and he knew he could beat Shadow in a fair match.

Shadow growled. The hero was watching him again, judging him again. Link thought he was weak, he could tell. Ganondorf had always told Shadow his anger issues were his weakness, but he couldn't help it. Those eyes made him explode. "Do you know who let you out!" He yelled, "Who freed you? I mean, come on! It should be obvious. You weren't about to sleep walk out of there! It was me alright! So stop judging me!" Shadow pulled his own sword and charged Link.

At first Link thought Shadow was being serious, but with the attack he decided it must be a trick to throw him off. It didn't work though, as he was ready to deflect the first blow. While Shadow was coming back from the rebound Link swung at him. Shadow jumped into the air and landed nimbly onto the blade of Link's sword. He smiled down at the hero, suddenly happy again. With his bipolar emotions Link had no idea what type of a fighter he was.

Link swung his sword violently in attempt to shake Shadow off, but it wasn't working. Shadow ran down the length of his sword and kicked the hero in the face. Link stumbled backward, but didn't fall. He twisted his jaw around, readjusting it, glad that Shadow was off his blade.

"Link, come on!" Navi yelled, "You can do it. Be careful, he's mimicking all of your moves!" "You know, that fairy of yours is really annoying." Shadow sighed. His sword vanished, only to be replaced by a bow and arrow. He aimed for Navi, though when he fired Link deflected the blow.

"Leave her out of this." He said.

"Oh, testy are we?" Shadow laughed, "Fine then, I should be paying more attention to you anyway." Shadow sunk into the floor. "You know I wasn't lying." His voice echoed through the room, "I really am the one who freed you." "I don't believe you. Sheik probably saved me."

"Sheik? Hah, you give that boy way too much credit." Link swerved, pinpointing Shadow's voice behind him. He was standing uncomfortably close, but Link was unable to move. Paralyzed with fear, his muscles locked up. "This is what I like to see." Shadow confirmed, taking a step closer to Link and closing any gap between them.

"Stay back." Link ordered, but they both knew how hallow the threat was. Shadow merely snickered, running his hand along Link's arm. Surprisingly agile fingers gently brushed his skin, sending unwillingly pleasant vibrations through Link's body.

"The hero of courage, frozen with fear in my presence. I should feel honored." A simple touch.

That's all it took for Shadow to own him.

"Link snap out of it!" Navi yelled, "Come on, don't let him hypnotize you!" "Ignore the fairy." Shadow said. His tone was quiet but stern. His crimson eyes starred at Link with lust. At the moment they were particularly interested in the hero's lips. "If you listen to her, she'll be in the way, and I'm not kind to things that get in my way." At the end of his warning, Shadow kissed Link.

The sudden motion sparked Link's body to life again, so he grabbed Shadow's shoulders and pushed him away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shadow said. He snapped his fingers and the floor shook slightly. Chains burst from the ground, wrapping around Link's arms and legs. Link pulled at them, but they only constricted tighter. "I wouldn't struggle either." Shadow added.

"Are you unable to fight a fair battle?" Link asked, taking up his own daring tone.

"I do fight fair. If it is within my own ability to restrain you in attempt to stop any further hindrance, then it is not in any way cheating. Anyway, this isn't fighting, now is it?" he circled Link, stopping behind him. He slid his hands around Link's waist, resting his head on the hero's shoulder.

"Link." Navi fluttered around frantically, wondering what to do.

"Stay back." Link said, his voice filling with defeat, "Look away."

"Is this you admitting I've won?" Shadow practically squealed. Basking in the moment he continued, "You know, you're so well behaved this time. I think I'll be gentle."

His hands fumbled for a moment at Link's belt before it fell to the floor. From there one hand slipped up his shirt, and the other slid down.

Link bit back a moan. For the second time his body was plainly refusing him. It was being even more defiant this time as Shadow's motions caused pure pleasure. The lower hand groped him, teasing his member while the other teased his nipple. Shadow nipped at his neck, forcing a moan from Link. Navi was listening to Link's request, though she wanted to help. She whispered, "Link…"

"Are you getting hard already?" Shadow asked, feeling the length in his hands grow.

"I-It's rude to ask questions y-you already know the answers to." Link felt smug, but recoiled the feeling when Shadow purred. He felt his legs buckling. "Sh-Shadow." He breathed, regretting the noise.

"I understand." Shadow smiled. He gently pushed at Link's knees and helped him down. A sudden realization made Shadow blush. It could no longer be denied that, he some what cared for the hero. He walked around to face Link, dropping to his knees so they were eye-to-eye.

"I'm really not lying." Shadow said again, "Please believe me."

Link was taken aback. Here he was, chained to the floor, and Shadow was begging him. There was no point in that moment for his darker side to lie. "I believe you." he said finally.

Shadow smiled and kissed him. It was gentle this time. He slid a hand down again to stroke the hero's length.

"W-what are you doing?" Maybe it was foolish of him to think they could talk things out. However, Shadow pulled away.

"I thought you might still… you know… seeing as you're still…"

Link was hypersensitive at the moment. He couldn't hold a steady breath, "Fine…"

With permission, Shadow caressed Link. The chains disappeared and Link laid down on his back. Shadow crawled over him, kissing his lips and jaw line. "Don't worry Navi, I'm going to be kind to your hero." Shadow chuckled. Link blushed, the full realization his friend was still there hitting him. "Relax." Shadow whispered. He sat up on Link and put two fingers to his lips.

Link opened his mouth, letting them slide in. His tongue swirled around them, coating them in saliva. Shadow got caught up in the moment and let out a careless moan.

The sound made Link smile, but Shadow pulled his fingers away. "That'll be enough."

He gripped Link's pants, careful not to touch his fingers to anything, and pulled them down. Link helped squirm out of the cloths, stopping when they were past his knees.

Shadow didn't waste time after that. He shoved both fingers into Link, stretching him out. He'd become so tight again after last time. While readying Link, Shadow stroked a spot that made Link scream.

"S-Shadow." His back arched as the spot was touched again.

"Are you ready now?"

"Y-Yes."

Shadow nodded and lined himself up at Link's entrance. As he pushed in he savored the sounds that escaped Link's lips. They weren't moans, but rather silent screams and gasps for air. The hero's head had turned to the side, and his eyes closed tight, though that didn't stop a few tears from sliding down his flushed cheeks.

Shadow leaned in, cupping Link's face with one hand and turning it back.

"Look at me." He said softly. When Link's eyes opened Shadow felt relived. There was no coldness behind those eyes. Even clouded by lust he could tell that under the mist there was an urge to understand. He couldn't say he wasn't chilled though. It wasn't a cold sensation however, but rather, an intense feeling of pleasure that made him shiver.

He slowly began rocking against Link, causing the hero to gasp with each thrust. He held his body close to Link's, and smiled to himself as he felt the hero's hands wrap around his back. Link buried his head into Shadow's shoulder, fighting back moans. He didn't know why he was fighting back now, it was as though some part of him still refused to show signs of weakness. Shadow stroked the spot inside of him again, and the only thing he could do not to scream was bite down.

Shadow yelped, then laughed as blood surfaced from the impact. Link hadn't let go though, and he almost wondered if the hero somewhat liked the taste of blood.

"Sorry." Link said against the warm flesh of his neck. The breath cooled the blood, which felt almost like ice against his skin.

He picked up his pace, having found a spot Link particularly liked, and knew he was close. It wasn't until Link came that he lost control though. Link arched his back, tightening around shadow as he came, causing shadow to release inside him.

Both of them panting, Shadow pulled away from Link and laid down next to him.

"Ganondorf will want… me dead… for this…" Shadow huffed.

"You're not the only one… he wants dead." Link reminded him between breaths. "Looks like… We'll have to stick this one out… together."

()END O' STORY()

That's it. This chapter was pretty cheesy, went way to fast, and kinda doesn't make sense. Well to me anyway. Link gave in a little too easy, but I guess that's just cause he wants to see the good in people. Anyway, I didn't feel obligated to make this all a melodrama seeing as it only started as a one-shot with a chance to continue.

Disappointed author is disappoint.

Tis done! But will I make more stories in the future? Hell yeah.


End file.
